Talk:The Othermind/@comment-39882356-20190904025358/@comment-70.167.255.132-20190926190836
So true, I mean, look at EVERYTHING it says in its grand scheme to take over the world(from the moment it caught Sundew, Mandrake, and Cricket): "I know, I know. You'll do something terrible and violent to me. But it will be too late, because she'll be dead. So how about you stay on your side of the river while we have our little talk, and maybe she'll survive this, more or less. You too, little gnat. And you, disposable LeafWing, I can still see you; don't even think about sneaking away." "There. After all, it would spoil everything if you went to warn Sequoia. My whole brilliant plan, ruined by a trio of idiots? I think not." "Oh, I know how strong this jungle is. It's been my home for thousands of years, after all. It came so close to killing meat last, after so many had failed... but then Hawthorn came along and rescued me. Gormless lovely dragon husk. He's been so useful. I think I'm going to keep him forever, or at least, until his bones rot and I can't move him anymore." "Hee Hee. The outer bark is Hawthorn, yes. All these years, he thought he was in control. He thought I was merely one of the voices in his head, his beautifully carved seed just whispering back to him.... Such a clever scientist. Left to test his experiments on himself, poor fellow. Imagine what he might have figured out if he'd had other test subjects. Aren't I lucky he didn't." "Wasp, really. No, no, no. She's a perfect ally, all poison from her core out, but in the end, she's my puppet, too. I let her do all her great evil things because it pleases me. But one day she'll realize I've hollowed out her brain and she has no more control than her lowliest worm of a subject." "I am the rightful owner of this continent. It was mine, all of it mine, every insect and blade of grass and grain of sand. I ruled it all. And then you came, with your outsized brains and your clumsy crushing talons and your fire. And you'' stole it from me.... All these thousands of years, I've waited to recapture my home and destroy you all. I bided my time and planned my vengeance. Even trapped in the jungle, I knew I'd find a way one day. I had no idea how easy it would be, in the end. You foolish, shortsighted dragons. You came looking for me! You fed me to your enemies! You let me spread and infect you, and soon every one of you will be no more trouble than my obedient snakes here." "Hee hee hee. You are pleasantly stupid. You really haven't figured out the next stage of my plan? Let's see, how did you put it... 'when the bonfire does nothing.' But of course the bonfire does ''something, ''you splintery twig." "Well, Hawthorn did have very powerful leafspeak. He almost managed to put a cage around me. He took advantage of one of my weak little shoots, who would have done anything to survive, and he really did adapt that branch of me to only work on HiveWings. Aggravating monster. I could work with it, though. It was a good start, but not what I needed. Not what I ''wanted. I wanted'' everyone''.... So once I was finally inside him, I had him fix me. All his little chains are gone. And now... I will have what I want." "The fire has been lit. The smoke is rising. They are breathing it in, and me along with it. All those brave LeafWings, ready to fight. Oh, there's your mother, Sundew. The queen will be mine soon. It's too bad the Chrysalis didn't make it here in time... but I will get to them eventually. For now, At least I have these two sweet little SilkWings to infect." "Next important question. Which of you should I infect first? Come, now. Make this easy on yourselves. Eat a tiny piece of the root or on of the seeds, and all your worries will be gone! Wouldn't you like that? Who'll go first?" "How dare you!" "Maybe I don't need one more HiveWing. Especially a deceitful, inquisitive ''one who ''won't shut up.... ''I know you are. But ''you will be useful to me. I'm going to use your leafspeak to retake my continent. Between you and Hawthorn-and I suppose this feeble worm over here- we can spread across all Pantala in a matter of days" This is all ONE LECTURE, and CRICKET talks too much. Roast the othermind. Please.